


Snowballing

by pr0bablyn0body



Series: prompt challenge : kinky crankiplier edition [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Mark and Ethan, UnusAnnus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Fischbach, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Marks, Masochism, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Sub Ethan Nestor, Top Mark Fischbach, crankiplier - Freeform, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0bablyn0body/pseuds/pr0bablyn0body
Summary: Prompt Challenge Number 3 - Snowballing. Ethan accidentally revealed a little too much about what he likes and after Mark flirted with him whilst recording a video, he was finding it harder to control (literally). Somehow, Ethan's fantasies start to become real.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: prompt challenge : kinky crankiplier edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876570
Comments: 14
Kudos: 378





	Snowballing

**Author's Note:**

> the summary's terrible, sorry about that. i'm fucking awful at them lmao. i finally got the motivation to finish this one, i promise i will try to put them out regularly until i finish the 'prompt challenge' (still got a long way to go lol). also i know that some people hate cum drinking, so if this isn't your cup of tea. that's fine, i hope that you'll enjoy my future fics in this series. but if you do like it then congrats! you're in luck lol. anyway, i hope you enjoy reading! :)

Mark and Ethan were filming, they had just spent way too much money on some kids toys that they were most definitely never gonna use again. Well, Ethan spent way too much money. Poopsie Sparkly Critters were gonna be the death of him. 

As they sat in the car they got into one of their mindless discussions, mainly about the tagline of the product.

“There’s no swallow option.” Mark somehow managed to sound genuinely offended about the fact, Ethan just snorted.

“Honestly, people who spit are pussies.” This caught Mark’s attention, he slowly turned his head to meet his gaze and gave a questioning look. 

“So people can’t spit out a drink that doesn’t taste good or else you consider them pussies, is what you’re saying.”

The cogs in Ethan’s brain were turning way too slowly, after a minute of thinking - he finally realised. Oh, he was thinking about the wrong kind of swallowing wasn’t he. Heat crawled up his neck to his cheeks, there was no way he wasn’t blushing. Goddamn Mark and his stupid not dirty brain. 

“Nevermind.” Was all Ethan could mumble out, folding his arms and pouting. Mark just chuckled, unable to deny that seeing the other embarrassed was incredibly amusing. 

“Definitely talking more about that later.” Ethan’s cheeks were on fire, he slapped Mark’s arm lightly - who in return just grinned. 

“Please cut that out the video.” He decided that he didn’t like the way Mark smirked back at him.

-/-/-/-/-

“Please can we just get through the video.” Tyler’s voice sounded desperate, drowned out by Ethan choking on spit by laughing. 

“Well tell Ethan to stop making innuendos out of everything!” Amy could barely get her words out, trying not to giggle too much behind the camera. 

Tyler was trying his best not to crack a smile, not wanting to show that Ethan was actually making him laugh.  
“If he carries on we should punish him.” 

The suggestiveness in Mark’s tone was enough to shut Ethan up, as he stood up from his hunched over position - he gave Mark the best puppy eyes he could. 

“No, please. Not again, tell him Amy.” Amy just had a wicked grin on her lips as she shrugged her shoulders, acting as if she had no control. Tyler was stood beside Mark, which made Ethan very nervous that his punishment would be Tyler throwing something at him. 

“Oh wow, you beg so pretty.”

The tone of Mark’s voice was mocking, it elicited laughs from Tyler and Amy - as a normal joke would. Ethan, however, felt his heart stutter in his chest. His brain instantly producing images of those words being spoken in a completely different situation, he felt his cheeks heat up. 

Ethan suspected that his voice had completely gone on him, his mouth dry as he avoided eye contact with Mark. He couldn’t find anything to say back, so he just wasn’t gonna speak. That was probably for the best anyway. 

“Time.” Amy’s voice broke him out of his head, having forgotten all about the task they were supposed to be doing. They were always doing something interesting on Markiplier Makes. 

“Why do you even have a timer anymore, you just end up ignoring it.” Mark playfully rolled his eyes at Pam’s logic, she just shook her head and giggled. 

They quickly finished up the video, all of them tired and just wanting to relax. Ethan’s head was swimming, Mark’s words weren’t even that sexual. He had just interpreted them wrong. Curse his dirty mind. 

He was momentarily distracted as he heard the patio doors opening, as he looked up to see Pam letting the dogs out. 

“I think I’m gonna go relax outside for a bit, anyone coming?” A collective ‘yeah’ was heard from Tyler and Amy as they grabbed their phones and drinks, heading outside. It wasn’t too hot outside but not too cold, it was very comfortable. 

Ethan was still leaning against the counter, slowly getting pulled back into his thoughts. He hated how wound up he got with only a few words, as if he was a teenager again.  
All his brain could imagine was being forced to his bare knees, knowing that he was gonna get rug burn. Have Mark do whatever he wanted to him, make sure he had no control. Maybe even have his hands tied behind his back, willing for anything Mark wanted. He imagined that the other would be incredible at dirty talk, he felt his dick twitch at the thought. 

Ethan then did his best to pull himself back down to earth, oh no. He was starting to get hard, he could not let that happen. He didn’t want to think about somebody seeing a hard on in his jeans as he sloped against the kitchen counter. This was the worst place he could start to get turned on and it was Mark’s fault!

He really wanted to blame him, but he knew deep down that it was his own head that was egging him on. Imagine if Mark held him down over that very counter, fucking into him from behind. He liked to think that Mark would have an unrelenting pace, to fuck him deep and rough. 

He felt his cock stir in his jeans, fuck. Once again, he had gotten lost in his thoughts and now his lower half was beginning to react. Ethan knew he had to be at least semi hard, he was too scared to look down and check though. Not wanting to see the result, the way his thighs were tingling told him more than enough though. 

“Fuck.” He whispered quietly into his hand, for a moment he forgot where he was as Mark came and stood across from him.

“You good?” Ethan jumped, his eyes locking with Mark’s. At first they were filled with slight concern, but after walking around the counter to stand in front of him - they soon started to change. He looked Ethan over quickly and if Ethan wasn’t paying attention, he would’ve probably blinked and missed it. 

After he looked him up and down and met Ethan’s eyes again, they were filled with something else. Something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He couldn’t stand to think what his own eyes looked like, he hoped that Mark couldn’t see the lust they held. Ethan had completely forgotten that he had been spoken to, awkwardly coughing as he tried to act natural. 

“I’m fine, just a little tired I think.” He did his best innocent smile and prayed that Mark went along with it, he was running out of luck. 

“You look more flustered than tired, any explanation.” Fuck Mark and fuck his devilish grin. He was doing everything he could to keep his cheeks from blushing, he could not give Mark anymore physical proof of what he was doing to him. 

“I am not flustered, why on earth would I be flustered?!” Even Ethan knew that being defensive was not gonna help him and when Mark didn’t respond, opting to just smirk at him instead - he realised he was fucked. 

Mark just maintained eye contact, walking towards the patio doors. Thank god, he was going outside. Finally, Ethan would be able to breathe and talk down the growing boner in his pants. The words that came from his mouth made him freeze. 

“Me and Ethan are gonna go do the intro to that other video, we won’t be long.”

He heard the rest acknowledge his statement before going back to talking amongst themselves, Ethan was utterly confused. They weren’t supposed to be filming again till later, he watched as Mark started to walk past him to the door and followed. 

Ethan caught up and walked through the hallway, almost managing to get up the stairs before he felt a strong pressure on his hips. 

Before he could even get a word out, he was being spun around and pushed against the wall with force and all he could do was squeak slightly in surprise. 

“Mark, w-what are you-“ He was cut off by Mark placing a finger against his lips and shushing him, he couldn’t help as his body shook with a shiver. The look in Mark’s eyes was also keeping him from speaking. 

“I know that you’re hard, what you been thinking about? Hm?” 

Mark forced his leg between Ethan’s shaking thighs, revelling in the whimper he let out. It wasn’t gonna take much coaxing to get the answer out of him. 

“You, Mark.” He felt his cheeks heat up, as he remembered the last time that they had almost fooled around together. 

Ethan couldn’t help his gaze as it drifted to the hallway, he felt his heartbeat speed up from the possibility that they were gonna get caught. 

“Are we going upstairs yet?”

“Nope.” Ethan gave him a questioning look, definitely not prepared for what was gonna come out of the other’s mouth next. 

“I want you to suck my cock right here, where any of our friends could walk in and see you.”

Ethan whimpered, letting his head fall back - feeling the dull ache from hitting the wall. Mark couldn’t resist as he started kissing the brunette’s neck, not taking long before he was sucking dark hickies into his pale skin. Ethan’s soft moans of encouragement only making him bite harder, before he pulled away to speak against the skin.

“They could so easily walk in and catch you. Now my little slut, on your knees. Right where you belong.”

Excitement bubbled in Ethan’s chest as he dropped to his knees with a thud, embarrassingly eager. He had always tried to imagine how his knees would ache after sucking him, god - the marks and aches he’d get if he did it bare legged. Now he would actually get to experience it.

“You want it?” Mark’s voice was deep and controlled, his eyes dark.

“God, please!” He didn’t mean to let the words slip out but he could never control his mouth around Mark, he looked up at the other with lust clouding his eyes. 

“Don’t wanna be too loud now, do you? They’ll definitely know what’s going on if they hear your whorish moans.” Mark fucking loved the way he reacted to his words. 

Ethan watched as Mark unzipped his jeans, pulling them down slightly. Now the only clothing between his mouth and Mark’s cock was his boxers. 

Instinctively, Ethan rubbed his face against the bulge - beginning to mouth around him. 

“You want them off?” Ethan nodded quickly, reaching out to pull them down with his hands before Mark grabbed them.

“With your teeth.” Ethan whimpered at the dominant tone and as soon as his hands were let go they went straight behind his back. He knew that Mark would love him being in the submissive position, to be completely honest he loved it too.

Ethan grabbed his boxers with his teeth and pulled down the left side, eagerly repeating it with the right. Efficiently allowing Mark’s cock spring out, his mouth practically watered at the sight.

Ethan instantly wrapped his mouth around the head, licking the slit and moaning lowly. He wasn’t patient, however, as he started pushing his head further and further down. Curling his tongue around, before going back to the head and suckling on the slit. The low groan Mark let out above him made his dick strain within his jeans.

He took a deep breath through his nose before licking the vein underneath and shoving his head all the way down, eyes watering slightly as he felt him start slipping down the back of his throat. Ethan adored this feeling, Mark’s cock down his throat. 

Mark grabbed his hair harshly, helping his head move up and down - to the head then straight back down the back of his throat. 

As much as Mark wanted to continue, he had other ideas. He yanked his hair and pulled him back, relishing in the way Ethan’s eyes rolled back as he moaned. Mark then pushed Ethan’s head right against the wall, pulling out his mouth completely.

“Want me to fuck your throat? Huh? That’ll shut you up, won’t it?” 

Ethan let out a mix between a whimper and a whine, unable to deal with the pleasure he was feeling. 

With the new position, Mark put his cock back in his mouth. Ethan could no longer move his head, stuck between the wall and Mark. Giving him no other choice than to just sit there and take his throat fucking, it made Ethan’s own cock throb. 

“Now, tap my thighs three times if you want me to stop.” Ethan attempted to say ‘mhm’ around him, he tried his best. 

Instantly, Mark set a brutal pace. A tight hold on Ethan’s hair as he fucked into his throat. He choked a couple times before managing to control it, completely relaxing and breathing through his nose with no issue.

Mark was grunting and groaning above him, muttering words of praise as he increased his pace - making the hand in Ethan’s hair tighter. This only added to the other man’s pleasure. 

Tears were now freely streaming down Ethan’s face, causing Mark’s cock to throb.

“Mm, want me to cum in your mouth? Right down that throat of yours?” 

Ethan could never understand how Mark’s voice was always controlled, the dominance in his words making him shiver. 

Ethan did his best to beg for it, even though his throat was victim to Mark’s incredible pace. With one last deep thrust, he held Ethan right against him, and right down his throat - he came. He growled as he felt Ethan swallowing eagerly. 

Mark thrusted slowly one more time before pulling fully out. 

“That taste good? I know how much you love swallowing.” Mark’s words carried a slight mocking, demeaning tone. It only made Ethan whine more, as he felt like he was about to explode. 

He tucked himself away, pulling Ethan up to stand on shaky legs. Immediately, he kissed Ethan. He reached down to squeeze Ethan’s ass, the taste of himself on his tongue making him more excited to make the other cum - he knew it wouldn’t take much now. 

Reluctantly, he pulled his hands away from Ethan’s cheeks. Instead, moving his hand around the front and cupping his throbbing cock through his jeans. The small touch made Ethan’s brain melt to mush as he rutted up desperately into his hand, stopping after Mark gave him a glance full of warning.

“Your turn.”

Mark got on his knees, unzipping his jeans at lightening speed. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face at how hard the other man actually was, how much precum had already leaked and soaked the front of his boxers. 

“You’re so hard, baby. Sucking my cock made you leak so bad, didn’t it.”

With every word Mark said, Ethan became a turned on mess. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with the way Mark was talking to him - and how he was gonna be sucking his cock.

Mark pulled Ethan out of his boxers, the tip leaking precum still.

“You really like getting your throat fucked, little whore.” Was Mark trying to get Ethan to cum on the spot, because he was getting real close. Being called a ‘whore’ gave him a lot more pleasure then he thought it would.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Mark looking up at him, the literal definition of dominance. His eyes had gone darker, blown out irises of pure lust. He felt his mouth go dry, his whole body shaking as Mark stroked him tortuously slowly. 

“What do you say? Good little sluts have to ask for what they want.” 

There it was again, the demeaning words that were starting to push the brunette over the edge. Ethan whimpered, not knowing if his voice was stable enough to speak. He had to obey Mark though, knowing the sadistic bastard he’d probably not let him cum at all.

“P-Please.” His voice was scratchy and he grimaced at the slight pain from his throat, however, it just reminded him of how good his throat got fucked and it then added to his pleasure. 

“Your voice is fucked, all from taking it like a good cockslut.” The names sent bolts of electricity straight to his groin, he released a high pitched whine as Mark started licking around the head. 

“F-Fuck! Please!” His voice really was fucked, how was he gonna explain this one. Mark then pulled away. 

“I’m starting to think that you do wanna get caught, not a cock in your mouth to shut you up this time.” 

Ethan dropped his head back against the wall when he felt Mark wrap his mouth around the head, using his skilled tongue to lick the tip. He once again, pulled back and Ethan tried to keep his frustration hidden. It was not gonna take him long to cum, not at all.

“Mm, I bet you’d love it if I ate you out. Definitely gonna do that next time.” Ethan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, he’d thought about that before too. He didn’t give him chance to speak back as he started sucking his cock again, taking more of him in. 

Ethan couldn’t buck his hips, even if he wanted to. Mark held them against the wall with such force, keeping him in his place. 

“M-Mark, so c-close.” He really needed a drink of water after this. His thoughts melted away after he felt Mark push his boxers down to his thighs, taking his mouth off him once more. 

Ethan was about to complain until he noticed Mark sucking two of his fingers, he first thought he was imagining it. Until he felt that hand go around the back of him to his cheeks. Moving slowly towards his hole, circling the rim.

“O-Oh please, Mark! I’ll do anything! P-Please just do it, please!” Ethan practically sobbed out, the best he could with a fucked throat. He looked down, seeing the darkness in the other’s eyes. 

“You really do beg so pretty.” Then his mouth was back on him and a slick finger was penetrating him, he pushed back as well as he could on the finger before Mark gave a harsh slap to his ass - all he could do was moan. 

Mark was stretching him open whilst pushing Ethan down his throat, he could feel his cock throbbing against his tongue. The moans coming from the other man were enough to insert the second finger, the whine he let out made Mark groan - he hollowed his cheeks even more. 

“T-Thank you, fuck!” Ethan was sobbing, his eyes tear glazed from all the pleasure he was being given. And Mark had just found his new favourite thing.

Mark fucking love seeing Ethan fall apart underneath him, all because of him. 

The two fingers were then scissoring inside of him, stretching him out more as Mark barely gave him time to adjust before hitting his prostate. He was starting to build up a pace as he started bobbing his head. Every time he bobbed down, he would thrust his fingers into his prostate - Ethan’s thighs were trembling. He was surprised his legs hadn’t given way on him yet. 

“M-Mark, I’m gonna c-cum.”

Mark thrusted his fingers faster, hitting that bundle of nerves every time. He pulled off, his fingers still working inside of the other and making him moan like a bitch in heat. 

“Go on then. Cum for me.”

Mark wrapped his mouth back round him and that was all it took, Ethan was cumming harder than he ever had before. His orgasm felt like it lasted forever, it caused a euphoric bubble of pleasure to erupt inside of him. He had a hand over his mouth to stop himself from being too loud, even then his noises weren’t as muffled as they should’ve been. His cum spurted into Mark’s warm, wet mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head once again. 

Immediately, Mark pulled off his cock and stood up. He took Ethan’s jaw and leaned in to kiss him, the other was so out of it he barely realised that Mark was in front of him. As soon as he opened his eyes though, he leaned in. 

Ethan opened his mouth into the kiss, whimpering as he felt Mark push his cum into his mouth. His body continued to shake, as his whimper turned into a high pitched, drawn out whine. The salty substance in his mouth almost made his knees give out, his cheeks flushed as Mark pulled away to look at him - watch him with his own cum in his mouth. 

“Don’t you dare spit it out, I know you love swallowing.” 

Mark chuckled darkly, watching the other whimper at his slightly mocking tone. Ethan definitely wasn’t gonna spit it out anyway. 

“Swallow it, now.” 

Oh fuck, the demanding voice. Ethan did what he was told and swallowed the cum, his cum. His spent dick twitched at the fact that Mark just made him swallow his own cum. He whimpered again at the dominant look Mark gave him after obeying. 

“Good boy.” He kissed Ethan’s forehead softly, the contrast of how he was just acting shocking him a bit. Ethan loved it though. Mark helped him pull his boxers and jeans up, his own body too boneless to do it himself. 

“I think I have a crush on you.” Ethan’s words were barely audible over their heavy breathing as he slumped against the wall, the amazing relaxation feeling after his mind-blowing orgasm hitting him hard. Mark chuckled. 

“Well you’re in luck, because I think I have a crush on you too.” Ethan smiled warmly, his words so soft and comforting. They made eye contact before Mark pulled him in for a kiss, not like before - this time it was soft and slow whilst doused in passion. 

It left them breathless as they reluctantly pulled away, resting his forehead on Ethan’s. Mark planted one more kiss on his lips before he pulled away, it took some self control. Then Ethan’s mind became active again. 

“What are we gonna say? We haven’t done the intro and I certainly can’t record with these.” He pointed to his hickey covered neck as Mark just chuckled, placing another kiss on the other’s swollen lips. 

“Don’t you worry, those will tell them everything they need to know.” Ethan blushed. There was no way they were getting out of this one, not a chance. 

“Anyway, let’s get you some water for that sore throat of yours.” Ethan’s cheeks blushed a darker shade as Mark just grinned, lacing their fingers together and walking back into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was okay! i also hope that you enjoyed reading! i hope i keep this motivation i've got right now as i want to get some done, i just make everything harder by wanting everything "perfectly detailed" lmao. anyway, thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
